Pour la gloire de Rome
by Ame Phoenix
Summary: Commode, nouveau sur le règne depuis peu, ne se doute pas des complots qui naissent au sein de sa famille. Et, qui est en vérité la jeune fille de ses rêves? Chap 4 UP!
1. Chapitre I

_Bonjour!_

****

_Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Cybel pour ses précieux conseils, sa bonne humeur et de m'avoir obligé, un midi, à visionner un bout de _**Gladiator** _qui sera par la suite mon film préféré, une vrai source d'inspiration ( le film je parle loll). Tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé de merveilleuses review pour ma première fanfiction sur POTC. Mon cousin Étienne qui m'a toujours importuné ( mais en me donnant de très bonnes idées ) et a toujours été là pour moi. Également mon merveilleux professeur d'histoire FRANÇOIS!! Pour tous ses renseignements concernant la vie des Romains._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire car j'y ai consacré beaucoup de temps et d'énergie! Je sais que les références historiques n'ont pas toujours été suivit à la lettre mais qui pourrait m'en blâmer. Bonne lecture!_

****

**Gladiateur**

**Pour la gloire de Rome**

Chapitre I

Un petit garçon jouait dans la cour du palais. Il s'amusait à lancer des roches aux oiseaux du jardin, ceux qui sont colorés de mille et une couleurs. Il leur lançait des cailloux car il ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient toujours là, de bonne humeur, en train de chanter joyeusement pour les esclaves et les riches. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux de couleur foncés faisait partie de la deuxième classe. En effet, il était le fils du puissant empereur Marc Aurèle. Malgré toutes les richesses qui l'entouraient, il ne se sentait pas à son aise dans ce milieu qui était pourtant le sien. Commodus, car en effet c'était son nom, était dans la cour pour faire plaisir à son père qui lui avait dit d'y aller.

Commodus partit et courut après un oiseau qui s'était déposé quelques mètres plus loin. En courant, il trébucha et tomba brutalement sur la roche coupante. Il se releva avec peine car ses pauvres genoux étaient en sang. Il ramassa la cape qui le couvrait, car dans sa chute elle était tombée, et rentra dans le palais. Il était dans un bien mauvais état, les cheveux en bataille, les genoux saignant, sa tunique noire déchirée en plusieurs endroit et les mains pleines de poussières et toutes héritées par sa chute.

Dans le palais, il espérait ne rencontrer personne et pouvoir aller se changer sans que personne ne le voie et ne l'envoie voir son père. À cette seule pensée, il frissonnait. Malheureusement, comme il s'y attendait, il rencontra la femme qui s'occupait de lui : sa gouvernante. La femme en question était très stricte et ne lui permettait presque rien, peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait rendu si maussade au cours de son enfance.

-Commodus! S'exclama-t-elle. Où êtes vous donc encore allé?! C'était la nouvelle tunique que votre père vous avait donné en cadeau. Elle soupira, ne sachant plus que faire avec cet enfant perturbant.

-De toutes façons, j'en ai plein d'autre! Répondit-il un peu froidement à la vieille dame.

-Où avez-vous appris à parler comme ceci, jeune homme? Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle!

Commodus détourna violemment la tête et continua à marcher comme s'il n'entendait pas parler la dame. Mais lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle devrait aller voir Marc Aurèle, il s'arrêta brusquement. La vieille le rattrapa et lui asséna quelques bonnes gifles en guise de correction. Elle empoigna sa main et le tira jusqu'au bureau de travail de l'empereur. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit. Un homme vint leur ouvrir, il se nommait Caius Marius. C'était un de généraux de son père. La dame expliqua la raison de la venue, il regarda Commodus qui gardait son regard froid, ne voulant aucune pitié de l'homme. Il regardait Marius comme s'il était quelqu'un de moins important que lui et passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais assisté à une de ces réunions car il n'en avait pas envie.

Il remarqua qu'au fond de la pièce se tenait un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui ( de peut-être 3 ou 4 ans alors il avait 14 ans) qui était assis à la droite de son père. Il connaissait ce garçon et le détestait même. C'était Maximus, un garçon que Marc Aurèle avait permis de venir habiter au palais, Commodus n'en avait jamais su la raison, et il ne voulait guère la connaître. Maximus avait toujours cherché à faire passer Commodus pour un moins que rien, il essayait de le faire renier auprès de Marc-Aurèle.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait! S'exclama l'empereur à la dame qui s'était accroupi en le voyant, il n'avait même pas encore adressé un seul regard à son fils. Relève-toi, vite!

-Eum Majesté…Et elle lui raconta tout, même le scénario avec les oiseaux. L'homme se retourna enfin vers son fils qui lui tenait tête. L'empereur baissa les yeux et soupira, comme chaque fois que son fils commettait un bévue.

-Commode, pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de te tenir tranquille comme ta sœur ou même comme... Maximus, dit-il en prenant la forte épaule du garçon en question. Il souhait secrètement que ce fut Maximus et non Commode son fils. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi…Et cesse de me faire ce regard! Ce fut comme si on avait provoquer les dieux eux-même pour envoyer leurs terribles foudres s'abattre sur Marc Aurèle.

-POUQUOI TU NE M'AIMES PAS!? POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU JAMAIS AIMÉ?!!…

* * *

Commodus se réveilla en sueur, dans son lit. Il était encore bien tôt, malgré le soleil qui commençait à se lever à l'horizon. On pouvait voir ses rayons par-dessus les grands édifices de la plus merveilleuse et grandiose des cités : Rome. Il se leva, se vêtit d'une tunique bleue marine et partit à sa fenêtre. Il n'était plus un petit garçon maintenant, comme dans son rêve, mais était devenu un homme qui avait presque atteint la vingtaine d'année, puissant et bien connu. Malgré tout, il continuait à se faire hanter par ces cauchemars et torturer par ses souvenirs de jadis. De grandes cernes permanentes ornaient ses magnifiques yeux bleus, résultat de longues heures de tourmente. Toutes les nuits passées éveillé, se torturant de ses mémoires, le faisaient paraître plus vieux que son âge.

L'empereur, car il avait pris la place de son père par une des façon les plus courantes de cette époque, l'assassinat, se prit la tête entre les mains et s'accouda sur le rebord du palier. Commodus se rappela alors une série d'images qui lui serra le cœur et lui fit mal à la tête.

* * *

_Germanie _

_-Penses-tu qu'il est vraiment mourant? Demanda Commode à sa sœur Lucilla. Ils se rendaient en Germanie rejoindre leur père car celui-ci les avait fait venir de Rome pour qu'ils le soutiennent. _

_-Il est mourrant depuis 10 ans! S'exclama-t-elle. _

_-S'il est vraiment mourrant pourquoi veut-il que nous venions le voir?_

_-Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie de nous. _

_-Et les sénateurs…Il ne les aurait pas fait appeler si…Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà sa sœur l'interrompait. _

_-Paix Commodus. Après deux semaines sur le chemin, tes machinations incessantes me donnent mal à la tête. Et elle prit un petit bouquet de lavande entre ses jolie mains pour le sentir. _

_-Il a prit sa décision, et il va nous l'annoncer! Il va me nommer… La première chose que je ferais quand… est le l'honorer avec des jeux dignes de sa majesté, s'imagina-t-il en s'asseyant près de sa sœur. _

_-Finalement la première chose que je ferai est de prendre un bain chaud! Et il ne put répondre que le carrosse s'arrêta et deux gardes ouvrèrent la grande porte fortifiée, l'un d'eux dit « Votre altesse » et se tassa pour laisser sortir le jeune prince. Celui-ci sorti l'air grave et descendit sans ajouter un mot._

_-Où est l'empereur? Demanda-t-il au général qui était dehors._

_-Sur le front Sire. _

_Commodus réclama son cheval et partit sans rien dire de plus au général qui l'avait accueilli. _

_Le même soir…_

_Commode avait été convoqué dans la tente de son père car celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il attendait en contemplant le visage sculpté et jeune de Marc Aurèle, en attendant le vrai. _

_-Es-tu prêt à faire ton devoir pour Rome? Demanda l'empereur en faisant sursauter__ son fils. _

-_Oui père._

_Marc Aurèle attendit quelques instants avant de continuer ayant peur de la réaction de son fils. _

_-Tu ne seras pas empereur. Ce fut comme un couteau lui transperçant d'un seul coup sa poitrine._

_-Quel homme plus vieux et plus sage prendra ma place? Demanda Commode, les larmes aux yeux. _

_-Je vais passer mes pouvoir à Maximus jusqu'à ce que le sénat soit prêt à régner encore. Rome sera une république. _

_-Maximus? Marc Aurèle voulut prendre entre ses mains le visage de son fils mais celui-ci détourna la tête. _

_-Ma décision te déçoit?_

_-Tu m'as déjà écrit les quatre vertus majeures. La sagesse, la justice, la force d'âme et la tempérance. Quand j'ai lu ta liste, j'ai su que je n'en avais aucune. Mais j'ai_ _d'autres vertus père : l'ambition c'est bien une vertu quand elle nous conduit à exceller ; l'ingéniosité ; le courage, peut-être pas sur les champs de batailles mais il y a plusieurs formes de courage ; ma dévotion envers ma famille, envers toi. Mais aucune de mes vertus n'étaient sur ta liste et même là tu te comportais comme si tu ne voulais pas de moi comme fils. Je n'ai fait que vouloir vivre selon tes vœux, César…Père. _

_-Oh Commodus, tu vas trop loin. _

_-J'ai cherché sur les visages des dieux pour te supplier, te satisfaire…un seul mot, une seule image où tu m'aurais serré très fort contre ta poitrine et où ça aurait été le soleil dans mon cœur pour des siècles et des siècles. Qu'est-ce que tu haies tant en moi ? Fit Commode en sanglotant._

_-Commodus, tes fautes de fils, sont mes défaillances de père, avoua le vieil empereur en prenant les mains de son fils pour le rapprocher de lui. Et il serra très fort Commode. _

_- J'aurais brisé le monde si seulement tu m'avais aimé! Commode serrait si fort son père qu'il l'empêcha de respirer et ce fut la fin d'un grand homme. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Bon je sais que c'est un petit chapitre mais enfin… Mes chapitres ne seront pas toujours très gros car je n'ai pas toujours le temps et l'inspiration mais je ne vous oublierez pas! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et attendez la suite avec impatience. REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Amé Sparrow ou Amé Phoenix ( ce qui me conviens mieux!) **


	2. Chapitre II

_Bonjour! _

_Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas encore bien long mais c'est par manque de temps et non par manque d'inspiration. Je sais qu'il y a des flash-back qui sont quand même pareil que dans le film mais c'est pour mieux vous situer. Je vois avec les reviews que j'ai reçu, que mon histoire est quand même bonne mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer encore. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et écrivez moi de belles reviews!! Alors sans plus attendre commençons…_

**Chapitre II**

****

Commodus releva la tête, sortit de ses songes et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se demanda où pouvait bien être Maximus à cet instant précis, ce qu'il faisait. Il ne l'avait pas revu et n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, depuis qu'il était monté sur le trône.

_Maximus était couché dans sa tente lorsque Quintus, son ami, vint le réveiller. _

_-Maximus, l'empereur te demande. C'est urgent. Le général prit une cape de couleur bordeaux et partit vers la tente de l'empereur. Lorsqu'il y fut, il trouva une bien mauvaise surprise. Ce fut un Commodus sanglotant qui vint lui ouvrir._

_-Pleure avec moi mon frère, notre illustre père est mort. Le fils de l'empereur avait une seule larme au coin des yeux, mais il avait tout de même l'air triste, nota le fort homme. Il avança jusqu'au lit de l'empereur, là où était couché le défunt. Maximus se baissa et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front en disant « Père ». Commodus l'entendit et soudain la jalousie s'empara de lui. _

_-Comment est-il mort? Demanda le général.._

_-Les médecins disent qu'il n'a pas souffert. Il est mort dans son sommeil. Voyant que Maximus se relevait Commode prit les devants et dit : _

_-Ton empereur te demande fidélité Maximus. Prends ma main. Je ne l'offre qu'une fois. Maximus se détourna de Marc Aurèle, regarda Lucilla qui était assise dans un coin, les yeux rougis de larmes. L'homme ignora les paroles de Commodus et passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un mot pour sortir de la tente. Le jeune empereur se tourna vers son nouveau général, Quintus, et lui fit signe de suivre Maximus. _

_Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la tente, Lucilla se décida enfin de sortir de son coin, se posta devant Commode et le gifla par deux fois. Elle allait partir elle aussi mais jugea plus prudent de rester même si elle savait…Alors elle retourna à ses côté, prit la main de son frère et l'embrassa. _

_-Ave César. _

£££

Pour oublier ce qu'il venait de revivre, Commode accrocha après sa tunique bleue une cape de même couleur et partit marcher dans le palais, encore calme à cette heure. Il se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de sa sœur Lucilla et y entra. Il y avait deux lit dans les chambres, mais le premier qu'il trouva ne fut pas celui de sa sœur, mais de Lucius. L'empereur s'y arrêta et regarda son jeune neveu âgé d'une dizaine d'années qui dormait comme un ange. Il s'adossa à une grosse colonne ionique et le regarda dormir. Sa mère qui ne sommeillait qu'à moitié, ayant entendu un bruit, se leva et vit son frère. Elle eut peur qu'il eut fait dû mal à son fils, comme il en avait fait à son mari mais ce ne fut rien de cela.

-S'il dort si bien, c'est parce qu'il est aimé, dit doucement Commodus à Lucilla car il l'avait entendu venir.

-Viens mon frère, il est tard. Commodus entraîna Lucilla dans ses appartements pour ne pas réveiller le petit Lucius. Commode s'était accoudé à son bureau de travail et essayait d'examiner les papiers qu'il devait signer pour le sénat. Pendant ce temps, sa sœur lui concoctait un élixir qui l'aiderait à mieux dormir.

-Je veux faire de Rome l'âge d'or de l'empire. C'est ce que Gracchus et ses amis ne comprennent pas. Tous mes désirs me font exploser la tête en pièce.

-Commodus, bois cet élixir.

-Je pense que le temps est bon. Je vais annoncer la dissolution du sénat au souper de ce soir. Penses-tu…que le peuple est prêt?

-Je pense que tu devrais te reposer.

-Veux-tu rester avec moi?

-Tu as encore peur du noir, mon frère? Demanda Lucilla un léger sourire aux lèvres, se rappelant que lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait une peur bleue la nuit lorsqu'il était seul, qu'il faisait noir ou qu'il y avait des orages.

-Oui? Toujours. Tu restes avec moi cette nuit? Insista Commode.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Alors embrasse-moi. Sa sœur le regarda, Commodus se leva la tête car à vrai dire, il n'était pas très grand. Lucilla éprouvait un profond dégoût envers son frère qui cherchait toujours à l'embrasser ou se coller auprès d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas totalement refuser alors elle l'embrassa sur le front. Lucilla parti en disant « Dors mon frère » et ne rajouta rien. Commodus s'aperçut qu'il lui faisait peur alors il gloussa de rire et retourna à son travail.

£££

Après une dizaine de minute, Commodus décida de se recoucher, car la fatigue l'envahissait. Tout ceci grâce à sa sœur qui savait concocter de merveilleuses boissons, pour le guérir et le rendre de meilleure humeur. Il se déshabilla et s'étendit dans son grand lit de couleur or. Les mains derrière la tête, il sentit que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourd et il fut obligé de les fermer. Au moment où ses yeux se refermèrent, il s'assoupit.

_Il marchait dans un endroit qui lui semblait familier. Sans arrêter, il continuait, sans même savoir où il était. Il le reconnut seulement lorsqu'il finit de monter les grands escaliers de marbre. Il était au Colisée, son endroit préféré de Rome. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le reconnaître? Avec ses grandes murailles, ses pierres légèrement effritées et le son immense que dégage la foule. Commodus se retourna pour se situer et aperçut la loge des Césars un peu plus loin. L'empereur y marcha et reconnut sa sœur et son neveu Lucius qui l'attendaient._

-Vite mon oncle, ça va commencer! L'informa le petit garçon en se tassant pour laisser son parrain s'asseoir dans le beau gros trône de pierre à l'accoudoir en tête de lion. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur, pour lui demander plus d'explications, mais quand il pivota la tête, il aperçut à quelques chaises de lui une jeune femme de son âge, assise tranquillement, qui regardait l'arène, bien que les gladiateurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ses cheveux châtains foncés lui arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Elle avait posé sur sa tête une couronne d'or, semblable à celle que portait Commode. Sa tunique était noire et dorée. La fille se retourna sentant le regard de l'empereur posé sur elle, elle lui adressa un signe de tête et se retourna en rougissant.

Commodus allait se lever pour la voir mais fut brusquement réveillé par une multitude d'oiseaux qui se levèrent de l'endroit où ils étaient posé et se mirent tous à caqueter de peur. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour leur crier des injures.

Au bord de la fenêtre, il resta accoudé un moment à penser à son rêve. Cette fille lui disait quelque chose, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu mais où…? Elle était si belle, avec ses cheveux d'or, sa mince silhouette et sa posture de reine. Il la comparait déjà à Vénus, déesse entre toutes les beautés.

Soudain, il pensa à un détail, le tournoi du jour était en fait une recomposition historique : la chute de la puissante Carthage. Et dans le rêve, bien que ce ne soit pas commencé, il avait pu voir l'affiche, la même.

-Vite, dépêchons, pas une minute à perdre! Se dit-il à lui-même. L'empereur se rendit dans la salle où toutes ses tuniques, armures et couronnes étaient et prit les plus beaux effets qu'il avait. Il enfila une belle tunique blanche brodée d'or qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, mit son armure brune en cuir, attacha son glaive après sa ceinture et posa sur sa tête la royale couronne des empereurs.

Il faillit heurter son neveu qui accourait dans sa chambre.

-Mon oncle, mon oncle, vas-tu aller dans le Colisée?

-Oui, j'y vais avec vous, il me semble…

-Non, je veux dire, aller lutter avec les gladiateurs, comme tu l'avais promis?

-Pas aujourd'hui, je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit Commodus qui était passé un maître en la matière. Il fit une moue déçue et soupira :

-D'accord mon oncle. Lucius retourna se préparer. Son parrain s'était toujours comparé devant lui à Hercule et il le croyait, mais le jeune garçon ne l'avait jamais vu en action, et il avait hâte. Commodus se rendit à la grande salle, là où était préparé le petit-déjeuner et les repas, pour la famille royale. Il s'assit et demanda à être servit à l'instant même où il y posa les pieds.

-Mon frère, pourquoi es-tu si impatient? Je sais que tu adores aller au Colisée, mais pourquoi s'y rendre tout de suite, alors que les jeux ne commencent qu'à midi ? S'informa Lucilla, sa cadette, en le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Elle avançait lentement dans la pénombre de la grosse colonne et y était presque entièrement dissimulée. Elle replaça son châle de soi blanche sur ses fines épaules et se rendit à côté de Commode.

-Lucilla, dit le jeune homme un mince sourire –presque de défit– accroché sur ses lèvres. Je suis seulement excité car j'ai très hâte. Je me demande seulement si tout est prêt et je compte bien me rendre au Colisée avant que les gladiateurs et la foule y entrent.

-Commodus, tu sais bien que tout est prêt. Vous y êtes allés, Lucius et toi hier, dans la matinée. Allons, dit-moi, quelle est la vraie raison?

- Je te le jure! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas de tes affaires. Retourne voir ton fils, il court sûrement partout dans le palais, comme d'habitude, en faisant trébucher bon nombre de personnes.

-Mmm. Je n'insiste pas mais tu as déjà été plus convaincant. La femme partit sachant très bien qu'il mentait car Lucius était de nature très calme et son frère aimait mentir lorsqu'il avait un plan en tête. De toute façon elle devait aller se préparer, elle ne pouvait sortir si elle n'était pas tirée à quatre épingles car jusqu'à ce jour étant la sœur de l'empereur, Lucilla était première femme de l'empire romain.

Commodus se dépêcha à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et partit retrouver son général Quintus. Il marcha rapidement à travers le luxurieux palais pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de l'homme en question. Rendu à ses appartements, il ne frappa même pas et entra. Dans la chambre, il trouva l'homme fort et puissant, habillé mais qui cherchait son casque à travers la chambre. Une jolie demoiselle était en train de faire le lit et regardait l'empereur qui venait d'entrer. Il la connaissait car c'était aussi la servante de Domitia, une des deux sœurs cadette de l'empereur, et sa favorite. Ses cheveux bruns qui n'étaient pas très long, étaient retenu par de grosses pinces qui avaient l'effigie royale. Sa tunique était simple et de couleur beige. L'empereur se questionna pour savoir si c'était Domitia qui lui avait donné ou si elle l'avait volé. Il lui adresse un sourire antipathique et se tourna vers le général qui avait baissé la tête devant son empereur.

-Vite, nous devons partir immédiatement pour le Colisée, je dois m'y rendre pour vérifier quelque chose.

-Puis-je savoir quelle est cette chose, empereur?

-Pas devant elle, murmura Commodus en se rapprochant près de l'oreille de son général. Elle pourrait tout raconter à ma sœur, et ce n'est pas souhaitable.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

__**Cybel : **Salut ma tite Cybel! J'espère que ça va bien, car moi oui!!Tu dis que tu trouves vraiment trop méchant Commodus lorsqu'il tue son père mais toi, qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place?! Tu t'aurais laissé marcher dessus par Maximus le fatigant!!!Bien pas moi! Je n'aurais peut-être pas tué mon père mais peut-être Maximus, HAHAH. Par contre je suis tout à fait d'accord avec quand tu dis : « le petit Commode lançait des cailloux aux oiseaux, c'est vraiment bien trouvé et dans son caractère, je suis impressionné, je n'y aurais jamais pensé! » loll. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, même si tu n'es pas connecté à Joaquin par la pensé, bien tu l'aies avec moi, c'est déjà un grand honneur! . Je suis dsl par contre que le chapitre ne soit pas plus long…mais de toute façon tu connais un peu la suite alors, tu n'es pas obligé de me fendre la face! Quand à moi j'ai plutôt hâte que la mystérieuse fille des rêve de l'empereur devienne réalité et non Laurentia mais n'en disons pas plus pour les autres. Je te remercie d'avoir été ma première review et a bientôt! Et vive THE VILLAGE!! Et LUCIUS HUNT!

**Docteur Gribouille :** Bonjour! Je suis très contente que tu as aimé ma fic sur Gladiator. Je ne savais pas si il y aurait des gens qui viendrait voir car nous sommes les premières en français…Je suis dsl de faire des chapitre aussi court mais c'est pour mieux vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ( dsl quand j'ai écris ça je pensait au petit chaperon rouge…) . Ne t'en fais pas la suite arrive bientôt! Bonne journée!

_Je n'avais pas promis de répondre aux reviews mais normalement c'est ça que je fais alors. Bon bien j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite. Review Please. C'est très important pour moi de savoir vos opinions( c'est sur que mauvais c'est moins intéressants mais…) alors allez-y ! _

Amé Phoenix 

_Sic transit gloria mundi_


	3. Chapitre III

**Je vous ai déjà fait attendre assez longtemps alors allons sans plus tarder. Bonne lecture! **

****

**Chapitre III**

Quintus suivit avec regret l'empereur et ils se rendirent à l'écurie où les chariots étaient entreposés pour se rendre au Colisée. Commode ne pouvait se déplacer librement en marchant dans les rues de Rome car il avait peur d'un attentat contre sa personne. Il monta dans un premier char et fut suivit de Quintus. Le jeune empereur adressa un signe à cinq hommes de sa garde prétorienne. Un premier embarqua avec Commode et son général pour mener les chevaux, et les quatre autres dans deux chars différents.

-Direction le Colisée, annonça fièrement Commode.

Deux des gardes se regardèrent en ne comprenant point pourquoi l'empereur était si pressé puisque le départ était prévu pour 12 heures. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas le droit aux questions car leur rang ne leur permettait pas. Ils ne devaient même pas parler à Commodus, sinon …

-Empereur, pourriez-vous me dire enfin pourquoi nous sommes partis si tôt? Demanda Quintus après une dizaine de minutes à travers Roma.

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit-il sur un ton arrogant. Il pensa, agacé : « Bon arrête de me parler ou sinon je te mets avec les gladiateurs cet après-midi. » Le général sachant très bien que les humeurs de son empereur n'étaient pas très bonnes, ne se risqua pas à parler d'avantage.

Commode donna l'ordre d'arrêter lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Colisée, en disant : « Je marcherai plus vite que vos chariots! » Il débarqua en sautant du char et marcha droit vers la loge des Caesars. Il monta les escaliers à bout de souffle (l'armure qu'il portait était une magnifique parure, mais lorsqu'il était temps de courir, elle n'était pas la tenue rêvée. La tunique que portait Commodus était toute mouillée sous l'armure, car de grosses gouttes tombaient du front de l'empereur et glissait dans son cou) et poussa brutalement la porte qui le séparait de l'avant-scène. Normalement, c'était ses gardes qui lui ouvraient la grande porte de marbre, alors il n'avait jamais vu combien elle était lourde. Il fut étonné du poids, mais avec de multiples efforts, il parvint à entrer. Comme il le pensait, la jeune femme inconnue n'était pas encore arrivée, mais il tourna tout de même ses beaux grands yeux bleus-verts vers l'endroit où s'était tenue la belle femme durant la nuit. L'empereur s'assit dans son trône et décida d'attendre là, pour accueillir la demoiselle, et bien sûr, sa famille. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas vraiment de problèmes à se faire obéir par cette famille, car il était leur empereur, leur roi!

Quintus arriva cinq minutes après Commode, suivit de la garde prétorienne.

-Empereur, dit-il en s'appuyant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, pourquoi arriver de si bonne heure, et en plus, tant se presser?

£££

Pendant ce temps au palais, Lucilla préparait quelque chose en l'absence de son frère, qui lui, n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. Lors de sa dernière visite avec le sénateur Gracchus, elle avait revu Maximus, qui lui aussi était là pour parler, comploter contre l'empereur. Le revoir l'avait beaucoup surprise et son amour pour lui s'était aussitôt ranimé, malgré la tristesse qui l'habitait.

_Gracchus et Maximus étaient assit autour d'une table, un verre de vin à la main. Ils discutaient du court règne de l'empereur, lorsqu'un serviteur du sénateur apparut et annonça l'arrivé de Lucilla. L'ancien général se leva d'un bond et se prépara à prendre congé, croyant que la femme allait le dénoncer aussitôt à son frère, mais l'homme de politique le dissuada de partir. Une porte s'ouvrit et la première dame passa dans l'embrasure. Ses yeux bruns-noisettes s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut son ancien amant qu'elle croyait mort. _

_-Maximus, Gracchus, dit-elle sans laisser détourner les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et pleuré la mort… _

_-Altesse, dirent-ils en chœur, baissant leurs têtes en guise de respect. Maximus ajouta :_

_-Il y a si longtemps…_

_-Je vous croyais mort général. _

_-J'ai failli l'être, par ordres de votre frère, altesse, lui répondit-il un peu moins courtoisement. _

_Elle s'avança jusqu'au siège où elle prenait habituellement place et demanda un verre. Pour changer de sujet, voyant bien que les choses pouvaient se gâter, elle demanda :_

_-Et pourquoi êtes vous ici ? _

_Maximus réfléchit un peu avant de répondre car il doutait encore de la loyauté de Lucilla pour lui et ses futurs projets, il répondit simplement :_

_-Je ne faisais que passer. Il se releva et parti vers la porte. La dame sourit en comprenant qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire et surtout qu'il lui mentait._

_-Maximus attend! J'ai toujours pu deviner quand tu mentais car tu n'as jamais su comment! Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Depuis la mort de mon père et de ta disparition, j'ai vécu dans une prison de peur. Ne pas pouvoir pleurer son père, par peur de son frère, ajouta-elle. On pouvait aisément voir que ses traits étaient tirés, qu'elle était très fatigué et qu'elle disait vrai. Pour lui donner raison, Gracchus qui avait gardé silence, acquiesça. Maximus soupira et se rassit. _

_-D'accord, je suis là pour remettre le trône entre de bonnes mains._ _Pour que Rome redevienne une république._

_-Des mains comme les tiennes? Dit-elle en souriant. Il lui répondit de la même manière et continua. _

_-Comme tu le sais sans doute, ton père m'avait proposé de lui succéder mais…enfin, il m'avait bien dit que Commodus ne pouvait et ne devait surtout pas régner, alors je suis de revenu pour réalisé les dernières volontés de Marc Aurèle. _

£££

Lucilla ne devait pas faire savoir à son frère que l'ancien général était toujours en vie. Connaissant bien l'empereur, elle savait qu'il le ferait tuer sur-le-champ, et aucune autre personne n'aurait le pouvoir de faire tomber Commodus. Tout dépendait de lui. La dame se dépêcha de monter dans l'appartement de sa cadette Domitia, là où l'homme était caché pour le moment. Lucilla devait faire sortir du palais Maximus pour qu'il puisse aller voir les jeux de gladiateurs et surveiller l'empereur ,et pour rencontrer le sénateur Gracchus. Il ne reviendrait que tard le soir, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Domitia, Fadilla (autre sœur de Lucilla ) où est le général? Demanda la femme en entrant dans la chambre et voyant ses deux jeunes se préparant pour se rendre au cirque.

-Ma sœur, il est là-bas ton Maximus, derrière la porte, il met son armure, dit Domitia, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres, tout bas pour que seule la concernée entende. Lucilla lui assena un petit coup de coude sur le bras, pour la faire taire car le général passa la porte prêt à partir. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et semblait avoir eu très chaud. Par-dessus son armure il portait une longue cape de couleur rouge-vin, bien que ce soit l'été, car il ne devait se faire reconnaître.

-Maximus, nous ne pouvons partir maintenant. Il y a encore beaucoup trop de gardes dans le palais pour sortir devant leurs yeux. Vous, partez, sinon ce sera un peu trop louche aux yeux de Commodus, bien qu'il semble avoir un plan en tête…Expliqua-t-elle, pensive.

Maximus baissa la tête à la sortie des deux jeunes femmes en signe de respect. Domitia sortit en se disant : « À cher frère, quelle idée absurde as-tu encore en tête? »

Le général et la femme regardèrent les deux jeunes dames sortirent de la chambre et se rendrent au Colisée. Finalement, un peu impatient, Maximus demanda à Lucilla :

-Quel est-ce plan? Dangereux pour nous?

-Non je ne crois pas, il avait seulement très hâte de se rendre au Colisée et semblait sortir d'un rêve. Enfin, nous le verrons bien assez tôt. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant une dizaine de minutes et lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus le moindre bruit, ils sortirent de la chambre. Maximus avait son capuchon baissé sur sa tête. Lucilla tenait son bras puissant et musclé pour le guider à travers la demeure de marbre. Elle se sentait tellement bien près de lui… Ils réussirent à sortir du palais sans rencontrer de gardes. Lucilla le laissa aller au devant car elle devait prendre un char pour se rendre au cirque. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à l'écurie et réquisitionna les deux membres de la garde prétoriennes qui étaient assis en train de dormir.

-Vous, venez avec moi!

-Oui altesse. Désoler altesse, dirent-ils en chœurs. Sachant très bien où elle devait se rendre et étant déjà en retard, ils se dépêchèrent. Ils arrivèrent environ quinze minutes plus tard à l'arène, déjà bondé. Malgré tout, Lucilla n'eut pas de problèmes pour se rendre à la loge des Caesars car une entré était réservé à la famille royale. Elle se dépêcha à monter les escaliers, se fit ouvrir la porte de pierre et aussitôt un grand brouhaha se fit entendre. Dans la loge impériale, il y avait toute la famille royale ( l'empereur, les cinq sœurs et Lucius), Quintus le général, quelques gardes, les serviteurs et courtisans préférés. La femme remarqua aussitôt que le regard de son frère Commode allait et venait vers une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

-Lucilla enfin, soupira Domitia, tu vois, c'est drôle car il fait ce petit manège depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, vers cette demoiselle. Tu devrais être contente, il va enfin te laisser tranquille s'il se trouve une autre femme. Et elle fit une grimace dans le dos de l'empereur, au moment même où il se retourna ayant remarqué la présence de son aînée. La pauvre bailla soudainement, sentant peser sur elle le regard de son frère.

-Où étais-tu bon sens! Ça fait longtemps que nous t'attendons, dit-il daignant détourner son regard de la fille et empoignant l'épaule de son neveu. Pendant que Commode parlait, en faisant mine d'oublier la femme de ses rêves, Lucilla put l'observer à loisir.

Elle ressemblait un peu à son frère, même si elle était sûrement plus jeune. Comme lui, elle avait quelques cernes, car le contour de ses grands yeux bleus, était foncé, et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à du maquillage. Lorsqu'elle regardait Commode, un sourire illuminait son visage, mais sinon il restait fermé. La jeune femme avait le même petit sourire arrogant, narquois et sans joie que l'empereur. Celui-ci semblait se manifester que quand son frère lui parlait. Elle portait une belle tunique noire brodée d'or et une fausse couronne de lauriers était déposé sur ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle vit Commode parler avec entrain à sa sœur, elle adressa un regard meurtrier ( le même que l'empereur adressait aux sénateurs etc.) à Lucilla. Dès qu'elle vit ce que faisait la jeune demoiselle, Lucilla sut qu'elles ne s'entendraient pas très bien.

-Le portrait craché de Commode! S'exclama tout bas Fadilla, observant la scène Pas de chance! Domitia acquiesça à ces paroles, mais trouvait que la fille avait l'air agréable. Être comme son frère n'était tout de même pas un crime. Elle se tourna vers son amie Julia pour lui demander se qu'elle en pensait, car elle était très intelligente et avait souvent une bonne opinion des gens.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

-Il ne faut pas se fier qu'aux apparences. Elle me semble plutôt bien, mais…enfin, c'est bien vrai qu'elle ressemble étrangement à l'empereur, en bien des points. Difficile à dire, mais je crois que nous la connaîtrons et pourrons en juger dans bien peu de temps. Un homme grassouillet du nom de Cassius interrompu leur conversation et demanda :

-Pouvons nous commencer? Commodus acquiesça et l'homme repartit. La foule, en chœur, se mit à crier : « César, César, César! » en l'honneur de leur empereur. Quelques minutes plus tard, au son des trompettes apparut Cassius, avec ses gros sourcils, lever les mains en l'air pour demander le silence.

£££

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous avez tout aimé la suite, qui était tant attendu! Enfin nous allons bientôt vraiment connaître la femme des rêves de Commodus, j'ai bien hâte de vous faire tous bien connaître également les personnages. Je voudrais noter que j'ai remplacé le nom de Laurentia (une des soeurs de Lucilla) par Domitia. Le nom a changé mais le personnage est toujours le même. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir auploder la suite plus vite mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Je vous promet de faire plus vite prochainement! (Si ma bêta-lectrice se dépêche la prochaine fois! Cybel: Désolé everybody v.v) À bientôt fan de Gladitateur! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Opaline-Sunshine :** Salut Opaline! Je suis très contente que tu aies lu et apprécié ma fic. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne qui viendrait la lire car nous sommes les première en français, mais encore une fois je me suis trompé.

Tant mieux, si tu es une MÉGA-FAN de Gladiator et de Joaquin, car moi aussi! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend (Mais vous aussi Dr g et Cybel vous me comprenez, ne vous en faîtes pas! ) HHA Joaquin! .

J'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçu et que tu continueras de la lire!

Gros Bizou!

**Dr. G :** Bonjour Dr! Je suis contente que tu aies continué à me reviewer. Et ce n'est pas grave pour le retard, car moi aussi je suis un « peu » en retard pour ce chapitre!

Tu as deviné juste en pensant que je suis un fan de Commode!! En effet l'acteur est très bon dans ce rôle, c'est avec ce film que je l'ai vraiment découvert, alors…Il y a justement un nouveau film avec cet acteur, The Village, si tu l'as pas vu, court au cinéma comme j'ai fait! C'est vraiment excellent. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles!

Enfin, la mystérieuse apparition est arrivé et on peu enfin vraiment la voir! Je crois comme toi, que le pôv'pti Commode tombera sous son charme! Ne t'inquitète pas la suite arrivera plus vite!

A . –xxx-

**Cybel**Ma chère Cybel! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, je n'en peu plus. Presque deux mois sans se voir est un vrai supplice, mais nous allons bientôt (demain) rétablir la situation! J'espère que tu n'es pas venue pour vrai chez nous me faire une surprise car j'ai été absente toute la FDS. ( Je m'escussee!!!! , je t'M , mais non Joaquin, je t'M aussi, tu sais que tu es le soleil de mes nuits et la lune de mes jours. HAHAH, que c'est drôle. Arrête de me faire ce regard, tu sais que je ne peux te résister! Non , non recule, je dois finir ce chapitre, sinon je crois que demain soir, lorsque je vais revenir, je serai dans un bien mauvais état!)

J'ai très hâte qu'il ya ai de la romance dans ta fic….MHUAHAH. J'espère qu'Il y en aura entre Commodus et sa servante.. . Hum hum! Vite, vite!

I'VE BEEN WATCHING, I'VE BEEN SCHEARCHING…! Ouaip, tu devines bien que je suis en train d'écouter the Rasmus…C'est étrange presque à chaque fois que je t'écris une review ou un truc du genre c'est eux qui joue des la musique…Ok revenons à notre préoccupation principale , c'est à dire, finir le chapitre.

Bien non je l'aime Laurentia mais que veux tu! J'aime mieux Coco! Bine d'une manière différente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. VIVE le beau et très PARLANT Lucius Hunt, il occupe une grande partie de mon cœur, mais moi je ne te renie pas Coco, comme la méchante Cybel! Comme elle a brisée le cœur à ce pauvre Capitain'Sparrow, il a bien de la misère à s'en remettre…Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon histoire et j'ai pour me faire pardonner quelques pages à te faire lire, des nouvelles. À plus tard et review moi vite!

Je t'm et Vive la grosse bibitte poilue alias Lucius. Hihihi. HHAAAAA, Joaquin vient de me faire tomber de ma chaise, alors je dois te laisser, aaaahh, il se jette sauvagement sur moi et … ''pas de vos affaires'' ( je crois qu'il est susceptible ) .

Bye chérie! xxxxxxxxxx

**Si j'ai beaucpoup de review je vous mets la suite bientôt, mais sinon attendez-vous au pire! Mhuahahaha, ''et regard-qui-tue'' alors n'oubliez pas! **

_Amé Phoenix _

_Sic transit gloria mundi****_


	4. Chapitre IV

_Bonjour chers lecteurs de Fanfction! _

_Je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps (Regarde Cybel, tu vois, j'avoue mes erreurs! Cybel : Ouais! T'es mieux è.é) Je vous promets que ce sera moins long pour le chapitre 5! Enfin j'espère…n.n Mais non, je ne suis pas diabolique comme notre Coco d'amour! Ne vous en faîtes pas, quoi que! Mhuahaha! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer! _

**Chapitre IV **

-En ce jour, nous retournons dans l'Antiquité, pour vous offrir une recomposition historique de la seconde Chute de la Puissante Carthage. Sur les plaines arides de Zama, se tient l'invincible armée du Barbare Hannibal. Votre empereur est fier de vous présenter l'HORDE DES BARBARES. Une explosion de joie se fit entendre parmi la foule.

Cassius, ensuite, présenta les légionnaires de Scipio Africanus ; une grande porte s'ouvrit et les légionnaires entrèrent dans l'arène avec leurs gros chars. Immédiatement, les légionnaires débutèrent le combat et les gladiateurs tombaient les uns après les autres, sans faire aucun geste, n'ayant pas un bon chef. Accrochées aux roues des chars, de grosses plaques de métal tranchant faisaient plusieurs victimes. Un des gladiateurs se fit couper en deux et survint une effusion de sang, où la foule explosa de stupeur et d'excitation devant le spectacle sanglant.

Durant ce temps, Commodus assis dans son trône, semblait au paradis. Il jeta des regards vers la jeune fille et vit qu'elle aussi s'amusait follement. Le sang n'avait pas l'air de la troubler. Soudainement, la bouche de l'empereur s'ouvrit toute grande et sa langue fendit l'air jusqu'à son menton, sous une mort plutôt sanguinolente. En refermant la bouche, il fit un bruit en signe stimulation : SSHHIII. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des gladiateurs tua d'une façon remarquable un légionnaire et rattrapa son glaive d'une façon encore plus exceptionnelle. Commode, pas du tout impressionnéétant sûr de pouvoir faire mieux, leva les mains, en faisant des gestes de haut en bas, tout en s'exclamant : Hou hou! Il leva même les yeux vers le ciel pour montrer sa supériorité.

Le combat prit fin quelques minutes plus tard seulement. Les légionnaires de Scipio Africanus firent le tour d'honneur du Colisée pour signaler leur victoire et rentrèrent dans les loges. Pendant ce temps la foule comme l'empereur applaudissait à tout rompre pour souligner cette écrasante victoire du peuple romain sur les Carthaginois.

- Revenez tous demain, pour voir un autre combat! Hurla Cassius à la foule qui partait du Colisée pour retourner dans leurs _domus_, _insulas_ ou autres habitations. Commodus, voyant que la famille de la jeune femme était encore là, se décida d'aller les voir. Ceux-ci parlaient à ce qui semblait être leurs amis lorsqu'il arriva. Toutes les conversations arrêtèrent soudainement lorsque l'empereur toussa discrètement pour faire connaître sa présence. Les têtes se baissèrent en guise de respect devant lui. Avec sa main gauche, il prit la main de la dame qu'il venait voir et avec la droite, lui releva doucement la tête.

-Quel est votre nom? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Venussia Aemilia Julia, Altesse, répondit-elle en souriant à l'empereur qui fit de même. Détournant son regard de la belle, il demanda rapidement le nom à chacune des personnes de la famille de Aemilia (son rang l'obligeait à faire de même, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt). La première chose qu'il dit aux parents de la belle fut :

-Vous avez une fille magnifique Tous deux hochèrent la tête plus ou moins chaleureusement à l'empereur. Après, comme aux autres, il ne demanda que leur nom.

-Je vous la ramènerai à la fin de la soirée, dit-t-il enfin aux deux adultes après un instant de silence. Commodus prit par la main la jeune dame et la tira doucement en avant. Celle-ci lança un dernier regard vers sa famille qui n'avait pu protester et partit avec l'empereur.

Toute la famille royale regardait l'empereur et la jeune femme s'avancer vers euxébahie. Celui-ci sauta par dessus la balustrade qui séparait la loge impériale de la foule, et aida son invité à y passer. L'homme se mit en marche sans dire un seul mot à sa parenté et obligea Aemilia à marcher à ses côtés. Elle le suivit et baissa la tête devant les nobles. Ils descendirent un long couloir noir et froid pour se rendre aux chariots. Les gardes qui attendaient furent très surpris de voir que l'empereur revenait avec une demoiselle, naturellement, ils ne posèrent aucunes questions mais se doutèrent bien de quelque chose…

-N'avez-vous jamais vu une femme de votre vie? Lança Commodus pour leur faire comprendre qu'il s'impatientait. Allez dépêchez vous, sinon je vous mets tous dans l'arène avec les gladiateurs et j'y descends moi-même! Aemilia à ses côtés réprima un sourire sous les regards interrogateurs des prétoriens.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, ils purent enfin partir avec à leur suite la famille impériale et les courtisans.

Commodus tenait Aemilia par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, car elle n'était visiblement pas habituer à se promener d'une façon si majestueuse. Il gardait son regard hautain, passant devant les oisifs, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires animaux. Mais à vrai dire, il essayait surtout de ne pas écouter les commentaires que disaient les gens à son propos. « La pauvre enfant »« Elle a sûrement été obligé »« Une si belle dame avec cet imposteur »…

-Je n'y crois pas un instant, dit la belle en faisant sursauter l'empereur. Il esquissa un sourire et le char s'arrêta enfin devant un grand édifice. Le Sénat. L'endroit où Commodus se rendait chaque jour pour affronter les sénateurs qui le défiaient à chaque sortie officielle et même les jours ordinaires.

-Lucilla ! Cria-t-il à sa sœur.

-Oui? Dit-elle en arrivant aux pas de courses.

-Va dire aux sénateurs que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Lucilla lança un regard réprobateur à l'attention de Aemilia qui en comprit vite le sens et dit précipitamment :

Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, César.

-Allez mon frère, les problèmes de Rome sont plus importants et ne peuvent attendrent, alors qu'une femme oui. Commodus bien qu'il était l'empereur, dut se plier aux paroles de sa sœur, descendit du char en compagnie de la belle et ensemble, ils gravirent les escaliers de marbres.

£££

Les sénateurs étaient assit lorsque l'empereur et ses deux compagnes entrèrent dans l'édifice. Tous se levèrent pour honorer leur souverain et se rassirent lorsqu'il leur fit signe. Commodus ne dit rien pendant un instant et observa le Sénat. C'était un vaste monument de marbre noir tacheté de vert et richement orné d'or. Il se demanda pendant une seconde où ils avaient pu trouver l'argent nécessaire, mais réfléchit assez vite pour penser que c'était sans doute Marc-Aurèle qui leur avait permis de prendre dans les coffres de la ville. Lorsque qu'il pensa à son père son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il revint enfin sur terre.

-César, nous allons commencer, si vous voulez bien prendre place. Commodus avança dans la lumière et s'assit dans la chaise qui lui était réservée. Il fit signe aux gardes de laisser passer Aemilia, car évidemment c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et elle était une femme. Dans ce conseil, normalement, la seule dame à être admise était Lucilla, mais Commode avait refusé de laisser la jeune femme seule avec sa famille.

-César, le Sénat a préparé une série de protocoles contenants tous les problèmes de la ville. Pendant que Gracchus parlait, Commodus avait sortit son glaive de son ceinturon, avait posé la pointe sur le sol et le faisait tourner avec sa main droite. Cela fit un bruit qui commença à énerver sérieusement le Sénateur, alors l'empereur continua. Commençons par …Dans le quartier Grec, pour combattre la peste qui a déjà fait des ravages. Alors…Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car l'empereur l'interrompit.

-Shhhh. Ne vois-tu pas Gracchus? Le vrai problème est là. Mon père a passé tout son temps à étudier, lire des livres, apprendre sa philosophie. Il a passé des nuits blanches à lire des rouleaux du Sénat. Et pendant tout ce temps, le peuple était oublié. Il se leva, marcha en parlant et mit le glaive sur ses épaules.

-Le Sénat est le peuple, Sire, choisit par le peuple, pour parler au nom du peuple.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens du peuple mange comme toi, Gracchus, ou a de si splendides maîtresses que toi, Gaius. Je crois que je comprends très bien mon peuple, fit solennellement Commodus en se tournant vers Gracchus. Cependant, celui-ci se retourna presque aussitôt ces paroles :

-Et César peut-il nous apprendre sa philosophie, tirée de sa propre et longue expérience? Fit Gracchus et toute la salle éclata de rire sauf les deux femmes présentes.

-Je l'appelle l'amour. Je suis leur père, le peuple est mes enfants. Je les embrasserai tous…

-As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un mourrant de la peste, Sire? Demanda Gracchus. L'empereur, conscient de l'affront du sénateur arrêta de se balancer sur ses pieds et se retourna, insulté.

-Non, mais si tu m'interrompes encore une fois, je jure que tu le feras, dit-il en se retournant vers son opposant. Il baissa son glaive pour le pointer vers le cou de Gracchus. Voyant que la situation se gâtait, Lucilla se leva et marcha vers les deux hommes sous le regard fermé d'Aemilia.

-Sénateur, mon frère est très fatigué. Donnez moi la liste, César fera tout ce dont Rome a besoin. Commode se retourna et marcha vers la sortie par laquelle ils était tous entrés. Il ne se retourna pas mais fit un signe de la main à Aemilia qui se leva rapidement sous les yeux attentifs des hommes habillés de blanc.

-Ma Dame, pensez-vous qu'il y a une chance qu'elle devienne…

-Je n'en sais rien sénateur Gracchus. Mais j'espère que non. Et, murmura-t-elle, pour que les autres hommes autour d'eux ne puissent entendre, n'oubliez pas le général…

£££

Commodus marchait rageusement en haut des escaliers, en avant de Aemilia, qui ne savait que faire. Elle avait été très impressionnée par l'audace du sénateur Gracchus, mais depuis le début avait prit pour le César. La jeune femme châtaine comprenait très bien la réaction de l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis un certain temps, depuis plus longtemps que l'empereur…

-César, dois-je partir ou…

-Non, reste. Il s'était retourné brusquement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de sa présence. Commode la fixa de ses yeux bleu-vert, mais elle garda son calme, soutint son regard et resta impassible. Enfin, il était là devant elle, tellement près qu'elle pouvait entendre son souffle, tellement près qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. L'empereur rangea son glaive à la poignée d'or dans son étui et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

-Ces sénateurs, ils me mènent la vie durent. Depuis mon retour à Rome, ils font tout pour me mettre en disgrâce devant le peuple. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour le peuple, mentit-il. En vérité, c'était plus pour se divertir, que pour les plaisirs de la plèbe.

-Je sais, chuchota-t-elle doucement en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

-Allons, rentrons au palais et oublions-les. Commodus descendit une, deux marches et se retourna, voyant que la belle ne l'avait suivit. Il fit, comme il avait fait avec sa sœur des dizaines de fois ; il tendit le bras, la main vers Aemilia, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de la prendre, et l'amena vers lui. Elle lui sourit l'air plus ou moins assurée en retroussant légèrement la lèvre gauche et marcha à ses côtés.

-Ah! Il fait très chaud! S'exclama soudainement Commode à Aemilia qui sursauta.

-Oui, mais alors pourquoi portez-vous la cape et armure? Demanda-t-elle à l'empereur qui fut étonné qu'elle lui parle…Sans peur dans la voix.

-Parce que…je n'en sais rien. Commodus savait qu'il n'était pas très grand, alors, il croyait pouvoir faire imposer son statut grâce à ces parures. Il pensait qu'il paraissait moins vulnérable, mais en fait, quelques-uns pouvaient deviner les pensés de leur souverain et se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'on le disait.

£££

Maximus était assit dans le Colisée bien que les jeux étaient terminés depuis fort longtemps et contemplait les hommes sortir les corps des perdants. Il repensait à la scène qu'il avait observée de loin entre Commodus et une famille assez aisée. Le général se posait un millier de questions « Qui était cette fille? Où Commode l'avait rencontré? Pourquoi était-elle partie avec lui»

En tournant la tête vers la loge impériale, il s'aperçut que la famille de la jeune femme était encore là, sûrement en train de discuter du comportement de leur empereur. Maximus se leva de son siège pour replacer sa cape bordeaux, il enleva le capuchon pour que les gens puissent le voir à leur guise et laissa paraître son armure, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus noble. Il passa également sa main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés pour essayer de les replacer, mais ils étaient coupés tellement courts que cela ne changea rien. La tête haute, il s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour! Dit-il un peu après avoir toussoté, je me nomme Marius. Cela avait été le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête. Celui de Marius, ami, conseiller et sénateur de Marcus Aurelius, son défunt père adoptif. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi l'empereur est venu vous voir et est partit avec votre fille? Il m'a dit que si je voulais absolument le savoir, je devais venir vous le demander. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le père de la jeune femme demanda à Maximus

-Qui êtes-vous donc?

-Je suis le deuxième général, conseiller et bon ami de l'empereur. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous ferez pas de mal, ni l'empereur, ni à votre fille. Maximus avait dit ces dernières paroles, car il savait que la garde prétorienne et les généraux de Commodus n'avaient pas une très bonne réputation auprès des gens du peuple…

-Vous ressemblez au général porté disparu…Eum, quel était son nom déjà?…Ah oui! Maximus! Autant par sa façon de parlez que par votre apparence! S'exclama enfin un jeune homme (leur fils, sûrement), qui n'avait pas parlé au général depuis son arrivé.

-Vous le connaissiez?

-Ah mais bien sûr! Je suis allé faire campagne avec lui en Germanie. Bien, j'étais très jeune, et je le suis encore, mais j'étais au soin pour les blessés et j'ai pu l'apercevoir, raconta-t-il. Maximus malgré sa bonne mémoire, ne pouvait se souvenir de ce jeune homme.

-Et pensez-vous qu'il est mort? Demanda enfin Maximus après un instant de silence. Ce fut le chef de famille qui lui répondit :

-Non, il est assez rusé. Je ne pense pas que Commode, ou même ses hommes, ait pu le tuer. Il était trop fort pour eux. Eum…Enfin bref, Commodus est un très bon empereur, je ne veux pas dire que…Le père d'Aemilia ne savait que dire pour se sortir du pétrin. Il aimait mieux que ces paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées devant l'empereur, surtout, lorsque sa fille était en sa compagnie.

-Alors, pourrais-je savoir la réponse à ma question? Exhorta l'ancien général, pour éviter à l'homme d'innombrables explications. Car il était pressé, il devait aller rejoindre le sénateur Gracchus qui lui avait donné rendez-vous.

-Oui. En fait nous ne savons presque rien. L'empereur est arrivé et nous a salué…Il lui fit une brève reconstitution des évènements.

-Finalement, ils avaient l'air de se connaître? Pensa tout haut Maximus. Eum, bien merci…Quel est votre nom?

-Valerius Julius Faltonius, dit le patricien. Il s'inclina et baisa la main de la femme de ce dernier en lui demandant son nom. Pendant qu'elle parlait, il observa son visage et parcourue du regard son corps. Elle était d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux blond-châtain lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses beaux grands yeux étaient couleur océan. Elle lui semblait très jeune pour être la mère d'une jeune femme de 16 ans et d'un homme de 17 ans. Il lui donnait tout au plus 30 ans.

-Venussia Aelia Julia, répondit Aelia. Une Julia! Il avait souvent entendu parler de la beauté de cette famille, mais n'en avait jamais vu aucun des ces membres, jusqu'à présent. Les Julius étaient des descendants de Jules César, le grand général romain qui avait conquis la Gaule…Lui-même était reconnu pour avoir été un des plus beaux empereurs, ou général. En plus, Venussia était un hommage à la déesse Vénus, la déesse de la Beauté et de l'Amour, Aelia portait bien son nom! Le fort homme sentit que l'épouse de Faltonius était gênée de sa présence, alors il pensa que sa fille l'était sûrement autant.

-Quel est son nom? Demanda-t-il à la dame.

-Venussia Aemilia Julia.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout ira bien pour votre fille, promit-il à la Julia. Celle-ci acquiesça, mais n'était pas du tout rassurée, sa fille se trouvait avec l'homme le plus craint de la ville… Maximus s'aperçut que ses paroles n'avait pas réconfortées la femme, mais enchaîna tout de même :

-Merci de m'avoir donné ces quelques renseignements. Ils me seront sûrement très utile. Au revoir, et prenez soin de vous! Sur ces paroles, il partit sans adresser un dernier regard à la famille. Il pensa qu'il avait été trop gentil avec eux, après tout, il était « censé » être l'ami d'un homme très antipathique avec presque tout le monde…

£££

_Re Bonjour tout le monde, c'est encore votre auteure, peutêtre pas favorite mais qui a le plus beau sourire du monde lorsqu'elle écrit et pense à Billie Joe! Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! Je n'en sais rien, mais vous allez me le dire en m'écrivant une belle, magnifique petite, non qu'est ce que je dis là, longue n.n review! _

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Cybel : _Bonjour ma très chère Cybel ! _

_J'espère que tu es contente, que tu vas arrêter de me demander quand je vais uploader le chapitre 4…bien voilà c'est fait! Mais malheureusement, je t'entends déjà dire «C'est pour quand le 5» Et bien là j'te répond de sécher! Lol! Paix ou Pax Romana, comme le dirait nos amis du temps des Romains. _

_J'suis sûre que tu veux savoir ce que je fais donc, je vais le dire à vous tous chers lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mes conneries. J'écoute de la musique! Waaa! Surprise, surprise! Et qu'écoutes-tu donc petite Amé Phoenix ? Bien vu que tu et vous tous se le demander je vais le dire : **Green Day**! Surprise, surprise! n.n Lol! Oki ça n'avait pas de but! _

_Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire car tes reviews loll On a pas tjr rapport mais continue les de même! Je suis très contente que tu lises mes fics…Tu es ma muse, mon inspiration ('tant menute, c'est pas pareil ça?) Tk c'est pas grave du tout! J'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite de ta fic (Aller la lire, elle est merveilleuse! Cybel ¨__essuie une larme¨__ Snifou! Arigatô Amé-chan! n.n) et bonne...écriture! n.n _

Morena9 : _Holà Chica! (Mais oui, je parle même espagnol! Je suis une femme vraiment accomplie (Ok, là je suis carrément folle! Comme Billie Joe!) ça non plus ça marchait pas trop) _

_J'espère que ça va et je crois que oui car tu as parlé à ton beaauu Francis Quin…Non qu'allais-je dire là! Tk… _

_Je t'écris ce beau petit mot d'amour en toute amitié n.n pour te dire que j'suis bien contente que tu aies ENFIN lu ma ficÇa ma fait très chaud au cœur…comme un petit feu de bois dans la cheminé ou peu importe! Mais je dois avouer que je suis surtout contente que tu aimes comment j'écris et bien sûr la personnalité de mes personnages! _

_Mercià la prochaine et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

Docteur Gribouille : _Bonjour! _

_Mon dieu! (Cybel : Ah, Maxime n.n'') Moi et Cybel commencions à s'inquiéter de ton absence. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de qqn qui nous review! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic et comme moi Joaquin Phoenix ! n.n ! Il est tellement…Ha je ne trouves les mots ( :Cybel apparaît: Tu l'as abandonné, grr! Amé Phoenix : Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai! Cybel : Si, bon!_ ¨_tire la langue TRÈS maturément¨__) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant ou même plus que les autres chapitres! _

_Ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelles! _

**Ame Phoenix**


End file.
